Trouble At Beacon
by UhlBrava
Summary: Follow along as Zane (my oc) struggles to accept having to make friends and being responsible for their lives. This is a prequel to my first RWBY story Faunus Love. I will make this M for mature for violence. Please read and review to let me know how I did.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I hope you enjoy. Also to let my faithful readers know this is a prequel to my first RWBY story titled**_ **Faunus Love. _If you haven't read it you should. Please favorite and review both that story and this one to let me know how I did.  
UhlBrava_**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as a lone airship floated over the bright green fields on the outskirts of Vale. Inside this airship is a mixture of excitement and nervousness that radiated from the presence of nearly every passenger, save one. Zane sat in a corner trying to meditate and block out the roar of conversation. His tail swishes from side to side in anger as time after time he is bumped into or interrupted as someone tries to talk to him under the assumption that he wanted 'friends'.

"Go away. I'm busy." He calmly says as he feels a presence hovering about five feet away.

"Fine be an ass." Snapped a girl's voice as he heard footsteps retreat.

"You know that wasn't nice brother." A girl's voice sounded from his right side.

Zane sighed and looked up at his younger sister. "What do you want Oren?"

"I want a brother who is nice and is easy to make friends with. Is that to hard?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't want or need 'friends'. All I need is to fight monsters and protect those who need it." Zane's cat like eyes flashed as he leaned back.

Oren shook her head as she walked away. Zane tried to meditate but was interrupted once again as a hologram of a blonde woman in a black and white suit appeared.

"Hello students, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. Soon you begin your training at Beacon Academy. As you train and get stronger your bonds with your friends will become unbreakable. You will need those bonds if you are to survive your chosen career as a Huntsman or Huntress." Zane scoffed as he heard this then nearly jumped out of his skin as Glynda seemed to look directly at him. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and continued. "We at Beacon hope you find your time here both informative and exciting. Good luck students and welcome to Beacon" Glynda's hologram disappeared as the students got their first look at Beacon from the window. The airship landed just inside the courtyard and deposited it's contents onto the flagstones. Zane immediately walked off leaving everybody behind as they started chatting again. He made his way inside and found the gathering hall. After using his semblance to make sure he was the first, he scanned the walls looking to find a place up high. His eyes found a nook about ten feet below the forty foot ceiling. He looked around as he planned out his way up. He ran and jumped grabbing onto a curtain about halfway up. He climbed up a few more feet, ran along the wall and pushed off flipping upside down. He used his tail to grab a chandelier and swung forward. He flipped again and landed lightly on his feet in the nook.

"Nailed it." He said as he looked down upon the heads of the first year students just now trickling into the hall. Soon all of the students had filed in and Glynda entered the hall with Ozpin. Zane lounged on the edge of his nook as Glynda then Ozpin gave their opening speech to the students and, though he could hear them just fine, he didn't pay attention. As Ozpin spoke Glynda looked right at him again and he shivered. As Ozpin finished speaking Glynda discretely raised her crop and Zane felt an invisible vice clamp around his body. Before either Zane or Glynda could act Ozpin stepped in front of her and whispered.

"Let him be. It will be..." He paused for a second. "...Interesting to see how he progresses during his time here." Zane tilted his head as he heard this and felt his invisible bonds fall away.

"If you survive tomorrow I would like to see you in my office Mister Horn." Ozpin whispered again. Zane nearly fell and his red eyes flashed slightly.

* * *

The next morning Zane Woke early and quietly made his way down from his perch. After looking around to make sure he didn't wake anyone he silently walked out and headed to gather his gear. Soon he headed for Beacon Cliffs. He was the last to arrive besides Ozpin and he took his place between his sister and another girl he didn't recognize.

"Where were you last night?" Oren asked with an angry look threatening to take over her face.

"It doesn't matter sister." He answered without looking at her. She started to answer but stopped when Ozpin stepped in front of the gathered students.

"Nice of you to join us Mister horn." He said as Zane sarcastically bowed. "Good morning students. I apologize for being late but there was a matter I needed to attend to so I won't waste any time. In the forest beneath these cliffs is a temple with relics I've placed within. once you land you will make your way to the center and collect exactly one relic, then return here. No doubt you must be thinking 'how will we get through this forest that's full of grimm, treacherous paths and other assorted dangers without help?' So let me put you at ease. You will most likely run into one another while on this mission. So the first person you see in the forest after landing will be paired with you. This person will remain your partner for your time here at Beacon. Our teachers will be monitoring you but they will not intervene. any questions?" Ozpin finished as the students look around nervously. Zane raised his hand. "Yes Mister Horn?"

A grin spread across his face. "When do we start?"

"Right now." As Ozpin spoke the metal plates that the students were standing on started to launch them one by one over the edge of the cliff. Zane watched as his fellow students were surprised. He grinned again as he looked at his sister.

"Try not to get killed okay. Mom and Dad would kill me if something happened to you." And with those final words Zane to was launched from the cliff.

* * *

 _ **I hope Y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Again please let me know how well I did by reviewing. And be sure to check out my other RWBY story titled**_ **Faunus Love. _  
UhlBrava_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the next installment please favorite and review.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_

As Zane fell through the air he reached behind him and unsheathed his swords. With his trench coat flapping behind him he slammed the hilts together and his swords transformed into a staff. His staff glowed a light blue as he twirled about the air in front of him creating an ice ramp. He smiled as he landed rolled and immediately found himself face to face with a angry Beowolf. Without hesitating he spins and slams his foot into its neck. As it rears back he swung his staff at the creature's legs, freezing them together. Zane transforms his staff back into swords and quickly kills the creature. He sheathed his swords and dusted his self off. He started to walk in a random direction until he came upon another group of grimm fighting with another hunter in training. He watched trying to see her skills and he found himself impressed. As he watched the grimm started getting some hits in and Zane decided to jump into the fight. He ran in and unsheathed his swords yelling a battle cry. He sweeps the legs out from underneath the first grimm he encounters and beheads it before it hit the ground. He continues fighting for a few minutes and kills about half before they were all dead. He sheathed his swords once again while panting softly.

"Thanks for the- WAIT I know you. Your that ass hole that snapped at me on the airship." Said a familiar female voice.

Zane looked up at her and smiled "Sorry about that I was trying to meditate."

She looked uncertain and finally smiled. "My Name is Rena. Rena Hazen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Zane Horn." Zane replied.

"Well Zane any idea where to go?" Rena asked as she looked around them.

"Not a clue" He replied. They laughed together and started walking towards the north. As they walked Zane scanned the forest with his semblance. He suddenly pulls Rena into the bushes.

"Shh! Something approaches." He whispered quickly. As they watched three more Beowulfs walked into view. Rena moved as if to attack with her duel Caestus, heavy leather gloves inset with sharp spikes, but Zane grabbed her wrist. "Wait there is always a rear guard." As he said this two more appeared behind the first three and Zane looked at Rena as if to say 'I told you so.' As they tried to plan out a strategy two more huntress' in training appeared and started to fight. Zane recognized the flash of his sister's Kasuri Gama. Zane rushed forward as the girls started to lose.

"Oren!" Zane yelled as he rushed to help his sister. As he ran past the first grimm he dragged a sword blade through its mid section killing it in one swing. He spins as he reaches the third grimm and cuts a arm off before noting that the second one he passed was taken down by Rena's attacks. Zane finishes off his grimm and looks over at the unknown girl now beheading the last grimm with her Naginata, A type of long spear with a curved blade on one side.

"I'm fine brother" Oren said even as Zane noticed her arm bleeding slightly.

"Sis your arm" Zane said as he stepped forward looking worried.

"I got this. Please relax" Rena said as she stepped up to Oren. She placed her hands over Oren's arm and a faint glow appeared between her hands and the flow of blood started to slow. As Rena was working with Oren, Zane walked over to the other girl.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked concerned. She looked over his shoulder at the other two and slowly nods.

"So your Oren's brother? She mentioned that you were out here too." She smiled "My name is Kathren Orn."

Zane chuckled "My name is Zane Horn nice to meet you." He looked over his shoulder to check on his sister and saw that the blood is gone and her wound healed.

"You are good now. Well I guess this is it huh?" Rena was finishing saying as she looked over to Zane.

He shook his head "No I think we need to stay together. You know, safety in numbers." All three thought and agreed. As they walked Zane talked with Kathren about her weapon. After a bit though he looks thoughtful and slows down slightly. "I'm curious about your semblance, what is it?" He asked suddenly.

Kathren smiled "I can change the dust properties of items that use dust for energy."

"Oh? Show me." He pulls out and transforms his swords into his staff which glowed a faint blue. He handed it to her and she passed a hand over it. It started to glow red and she swung it in a circle leaving a trail of fire in the air.

"There now you can burn grimm instead of freezing them" She smiled again as she handed the weapon back to him.

Soon they reached the Forest Temple to see several pedestals with large orbs sitting on top. They inspect them closer and Zane starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Both Kathren and Rena asked.

"Look at our 'relics' and then look at Zane's eyes." Oren said understanding. Soon all four of them are laughing hard as they realize that the orbs were painted to look like cat's eyes.

"Let's grab them and get out of here." Zane says as he grabs one of the last two orbs. Kathren grabbed the other one and all four started to head back to the cliffs. On their way back they ran into another group of grimm and Oren used her semblance to pick up and throw some heavy boulders at the group crushing three of them. Kathren used her Naginata to throw a fourth grimm into the air. Rena runs and jumps off a tree and punches the airborne grimm hard sending it towards Zane who neatly cut it in half. He looked over his shoulder to see Oren finishing off the last two grimm with her Kasuri Gama. after this last fight they get back to the cliffs and climb to the top where Professor Ozpin congratulates them and they head back to beacon.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I hope you will favorite and review. Thank you.  
**_ ** _UhlBrava_**


End file.
